Legion of Super-Heroes: An Eye for an Eye
Lightning Lord tries to convince his sister to denounce the Legion and join him in destroying them. Dawnstar and Wildfire fail to stop Lazon, Magno Lad, and Titania from stealing fusion powerspheres. Element Lad takes charge as new team-leader and organizes them against the threat from Legion HQ. Zymyr steals Earth's protective shields with Radiation Roy, Sun Emperor, and Tyr. Lightning Lad and his pregnant wife Saturn Girl nearly die trying to stop them, but the villains are called back by teleporter. Saturn Girl is taken back to Medicus One, where Doctor Gym'll tells them she is in labor. Dawnstar, Mon-El, and Wildfire are caught in a trap by Terrus when they near the villains' lair. Magno Lad, Mist Master and Hunter destroy Karate Kid and Princess Projectra's ship over Orando. The Legionnaires take the fight to Orando where the Legion of Super-Villains are congregating. Zymyr captures Mon-El, Ultra Boy, and Wildfire in his warp beam. Element Lad kisses Shvaughn Erin goodbye and leads the remaining Legionnaires with him to Orando. Cosmic Boy stays behind to guard their headquarters, while Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl have their baby. Karate Kid and Princess Projectra are tortured in chains. Lightning Lord continues to torture Light Lass for refusing to ally with him. Starboy and Dream Girl are shot out of the sky over Orando, then captured by Hunter and Silver Slasher. Both Legions have a huge battle in the space over Orando. Cosmic King, Nemesis Kid, Neutrax and Ron-Karr cover Orando with the protective shield stolen from Earth. Zymyr teleports the entire planet into the space between dimensions where they have their headquarters. Nemesis Kid is revealed as the villains' leader. He explains that their goal is to take over the universe, with Orando as their own private world. The Legion of Super-Villains hold a meeting, having captured eight Legionnaires. They set out to take care of the rest before executing them. Light Lass regains her lightning powers due to Lightning Lord's electrical torture. This allows her to break free, and stop the ship sent to murder the remaining Legionnaires. Cosmic Boy gathers the Legion reserves, the Legion of Substitute Heroes, and the Legion Academy to protect Earth. Karate Kid breaks free of his chains and frees the others, as power dampeners cannot stop him. They break out and stand against the villains on Orando. Nemesis Kid taunts Karate Kid for not being able to stop him, and nearly beats him to death. Karate Kid accepts that he will be killed, and decides to sacrifice himself. He flies into a power-sphere to destroy it, dying in the explosion. The villains descend on Princess Projectra, and Nemesis Kid taunts her about her husband's death. Lightning Lass arrives as back-up, and defeats her brother Lightning Lord in single combat. Dream Girl takes over the rest of the Legionnaires with Element Lad captured. Brainiac 5 tries to figure out how to follow the villains, but cannot understand Zymyr's technology. Lightning Lass stalls the villains long enough for Element Lad and the rest of the Legionnaires to show up. They battle the disorganized villains and put them on the run. Nemesis Kid tells Princess Projectra that it will be easy to kill her, since her illusion-casting powers are pathetic. Projectra insists that she does not need powers, and snaps his neck. The Legionnaires are shocked, but she declares that it is her right as Queen to carry out an execution. The Legionnaires on Orando capture the remaining villains. The villains that flee to their home dimension are captured by Dream Girl's team. Projectra returns to her people, and declares that she is quitting the Legion to rule her world. Karate Kid is given a funeral pyre, and Nemesis Kid's body is left to rot in a pile of garbage. Orando uses Zymyr's technology to leave their own universe altogether, passing on to the next one where they can rebuild. The Legionnaires and their prisoners are left between dimensions in two bubbles. The villains escape using Zymyr's technology and leave Chameleon Boy, Element Lad, Phantom Girl, Shrinking Violet, and Ultra Boy stranded alone. Lightning Lass and Lightning Lord are taken back to Zymyr's lair for experimentation. They are forced to work together to fight his robots and escape. Zymyr sends them back to their own dimension when he realizes they're more trouble than they're worth. This lands them back on Winath, where Lightning Lass finally defeats her brother and decides to rejoin the Legion. The other Legionnaires trapped between dimensions land on a strange planet. | Issues = * -- Here a Villain, There a Villain... * -- ...Where a Villain? * -- Everywhere a Villain...? * -- Lest Villainy Triumph * -- An Eye for an Eye, a Villain for a Hero * -- Silver Linings | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}